


On The Bridge

by fabulous_but_evil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Pilot, First Kiss, I mean, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, You know what I mean, i kind of don't even ship them, idc, idk if they kissed before, it's a near kiss, just a little ficlet that came to my mind while watching the pilot, sort of, that scene on the bridge, they could've kissed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still the best way to shut somebody up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> I watched that episode in German so the quotes might be wrong.
> 
> English is still not my first language, if there are any mistakes, please let me know.

"Don't talk about her like that!"  
Dean grabs his brother by his coat, pushes him backwards until he presses his back against the cold wood of the bridge.  
"Shut up!", he hisses. "Just shut the fuck up!" He's so close to Sam's face Dean can feel his breath, faltering in shock, on his own skin.  
He's sure his little brother won't just keep quiet. So he acts before he can think about it, his anger and his pain driving him crazy.  
Dean kisses him, presses his lips to Sam's. This kiss is angry, only lips and somehow tongue and teeth and he can taste Sam's surprise.  
His own head goes dizzy, his thoughts confuse. Kissing Sam feels... good.  
Dean freezes and pulls back from Sam. He blinks. When did he close his eyes? When did Sam?  
His little brother looks more relaxed then ever since they started this hunt. Dean himself feels like the tension left his body complete. He... stops himself from wondering.  
He lets go of Sam's coat and walks away into the night.  
They'll hook up later at the car. For the moment Dean doesn't really feel like having Dean around.  
He has to calm down first, sort out his thoughts, pushing all his forbidden and long hidden desires away.


End file.
